Betrayal
by One.Direction.Rox
Summary: I am Laia Iris. I am 15, and i am broken. I have never known my family, i have been shipped from foster home to foster home all over England. I am a rebel, a thief, a dirty, ugly, useless piece of nothing. I had never known my family, until i bumped into some very interesting people. I am Laia Iris, and i am broken.
1. Profile

Hello.

My name is Laia Iris, I am 15, and I'm broken.

I guess I'm pretty straightforward too.

I am in grade 10, but I rarely go to school. I have no friends.

The teachers think of me as a _burden_, or one of _those_ children.

The only thing I have is my personal bully.

I like to think of myself as the ugliest girl in the world, with my blonde hair and brown eyes.

If my life were a fairytale, my blonde hair would cascade down my back perfectly like a silky golden waterfall and my brown eyes would shine with joy and happiness.

Instead, my dirty blonde hair falls uselessly down my back, and my eyes are the color of dog crap.

People say that the prettiest eyes have cried the most tears, the best smiles have suffered the most and the kindest souls have been through the most pain.

Let's try this again.

My name is Laia Iris, I am 15, and I have no family.

I have been shipped from foster home to foster home, all over England.

I am worthless.

I am useless.

I am alone.

I am broken.

But not for long.

Because tonight, all this ends.

I won't be worthless, useless, alone or broken.

I'll simple be _gone_.


	2. The A Team

Laia's POV

My hand shook slightly as I gripped the bottle of pills.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

"Laia! Come down sweetie! Someone wants to see you!"

Five.

Six.

Seven.

Eight.

"Laia! Come out of the bathroom, I have a date which I need to get ready for!"

Nine.

Ten.

I look at the clock.

10:48.

Two minutes left.

Two minutes till the second death anniversary of my only friend, the only one I could trust.

Two minutes till my death.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

The clock seems to be mocking me, making fun of the pain I'm going through.

I see myself in the mirror.

My sweatshirt is old; my eyes look black and are slightly red. My hair is piled on my head as I slump against the bathtub.

One minute.

My eyes wander around the bathroom, and with a small smile I think about my crummy life.

Well no one is going to miss me, that's for sure.

The old hag yelling at me to come downstairs will be glad.

The other kids _won't care._

That's the main rule if you're in foster home.

Don't care.

It makes you weak, it makes you prey.

And it never ends well.

I think about school.

Cristina will be glad I'm gone.

The teachers won't even notice.

And it won't matter to the other kids either.

Unwillingly, my mind thinks of my family, the family I have never met.

I imagine my mother to have blue eyes, or maybe green. She will have blonde hair, and be smart, funny, and beautiful.

My dad shall have brown eyes, and he will be down-to-earth, caring, and he will love my mother and me very much.

But life isn't a fairytale.

Reality is harsh.

My mother was probably banged up at a party, she is probably the kind who drinks, smokes, and dyes her hair every week.

My dad would be a player, who didn't care for either of us.

I was unwanted.

I _am_ unwanted.

5 seconds.

I raise my hand and look at the pills.

I carefully take the first one.

Swallow.

I raise the second one as well, ready to swallow it dry when a loud knocking interrupts.

I am annoyed.

"Laia! For the last time, there are people for you downstairs."

I ignore her.

Swallow.

"They say they want to adopt you."

Freeze.

The third pill is a millimeter away from my mouth.

Looking in the mirror, I see something in my eyes.

Something I haven't seen in a long time.

Hope.

Maybe this family would be different.

Maybe.

Cursing under my breath, I keep the bottle away, and flush away the pills.

It feels good.

I slowly open the door, and the hag glares at me.

"Get downstairs, we haven't got forever."

I slowly trudge down the stairs.

There is a man; his blonde hair is neat, and his blue eyes calculating.

He stretches a hand.

"Hello. I'm Mr. Dunne. I own The Sunshine Foster home for troubled kids..."

Blah Blah Blah.

The man has lost me after the words 'Foster Home'.

The hope dies as quickly as it appears.

I glance at a clock.

11:02.

It is too late.

The hag nudges me, and I slowly look at him.

He is waiting for an answer.

With a start, I realize he wants to know about me.

"My name is Laia Iris. I am 15."

"Hello Laia. I'll be sending Jack to pick her up tomorrow at eleven. Is that alright, Ms. Morris?"

The hag nods and I feel invisible again.

The man nods at me and waves.

Then he leaves, and I am alone.

Again.

My jaw clenches and I go upstairs, ignoring the hag screaming at me from below.

I barrel past Mitchell, the one-direction obsessed 14 year old.

She timidly looks down and walks away.

I barrel past Luke, the 17 year old whom i suspect of doing drugs.

He glares at my direction, but I am gone before he can replace it with a cocky smirk and hit on me.

I barrel past the new kids, who came here yesterday.

Twins.

I throw my door open and lock it.

A tear escapes, and I shakily lower myself to the ground.

The tears keep on coming, and it isn't long before I am silently sobbing.

I finally stop, embarrassed, and walk over to my bed.

Taking a duffel bag, I throw in all my clothes.

A few pairs of jeans, a couple pairs of shorts, around 10 t-shirts, and a jacket. I keep my only pair of shoes near the bed.

Done packing.

I take out my i-pod, which I had stolen from a kid.

I'm just kidding, someone had given it to me for my birthday.

The thought alone makes my eyes fill up again, and I am in no mood to cry, so I plug in the earphones.

The lulling lullaby of Ed Sheeran soothes me to sleep.

_The worst things in life come free to us  
And we're all under the upper hand  
Go mad for a couple grams  
And we don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland  
Or sell love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
For angels to fly, to fly, to fly  
Or angels to die_


	3. Little Things

Chapter 2

I know I am leaving even before I open my eyes.

I have dreamed all night of my new home, whether the parents will beat me, whether they'll be kind, or whether...

I shake my head.

No time to dwell on such thoughts. I quickly change into my black leggings, and an extra-large sweater. I slide my only pair of shoes on.

My hair is in a messy bun, and I sling my duffel bag over my shoulder.

I open the door, and am immediately facing a large chest.

With a start, I realize he is Luke, the person whom I suspect of doing drugs.

His normally harsh green eyes soften a bit as he looks at me, and he nervously runs a finger through his black hair.

"Uh, hey Laia."

"Hello."

I am in no mood for formalities.

"I wanted you to have this."

There is a grey hoodie in his hands.

I am confused.

He begins to explain.

"It was my sister's. I don't know what to do with it. You remind me of her, so I wanted you to have this."

I am touched.

I always thought Luke was a douche, but I realize that the poor guy was different.

My throat closes up, but I manage to take it get out my thanks.

"Thank you."

"It's ok."

We stare at each other uncomfortably until I reach over and hug him.

He is shocked, and so is Lizzie who has just come out of her room.

Slowly he hugs back, and I _like_ it.

I like the feeling of someone having their arms around you, protecting you, making you feel _wanted_.

Who knew it would be Luke who made me feel that way?

We finally let go of each other, and I give him a small smile.

"Bye, Luke."

"Bye. Good Luck."

I nod slightly and venture down the stairs.

A young blonde is in the living room, while the hag flirts with him.

He looks to be 18 or so, and I am disgusted. The hag is around 50.

I cough and the blonde turns around.

He smiles and gets up.

"Hello, I'm Jack Dunne. You must be Laia?"

No, I'm the Queen to England.

"Yes."

"So, are you ready to come to the foster home with me? All packed?"

I nod.

He says goodbye to the hag while I glance in her direction.

Its more than she deserves.

The hag finally remembers that he has to sign the papers, and while they talk formalities, I go into the kitchen for a glass of water.

I take a granola bar for the journey, but it slips out of my hands.

I bend down to pick it up, and see a slip of paper lodged in the drawers.

Frowning, I open the drawer, and see tons of money, each with a label.

The hag gets a lot of money for taking care of us, but we don't even get a single penny of it. All of it goes on her booze.

I see my name in the back.

"Laia? You have to go now."

I hear footsteps, and I take my money and shove it in my bag.

"Coming."

The car ride is silent, with Jack trying to make small conversation.

Eventually I put in my earphones and he shuts up, getting the message.

If there is one thing in the world I can't live without, it is Music.

Today, I listen to One Direction.

_You'll never love yourself  
Half as much as I love you  
You'll never treat yourself right, darlin'  
But I want you to,  
If I let you know, I'm here for you,  
Maybe you'll love yourself,  
Like I love you  
Oh_

And I've just let these little things  
Slip, out of my mouth,  
'Cause it's you, oh it's you,  
It's you,  
They add up to  
And I'm in love with you,  
And all these little things, 

We slow down in front of a house.

It looks friendly enough, and I clear my throat slightly to get Jack's attention.

"How many kids are there?"

He looks surprised I've spoken to him.

"Well, I'm Mr. Dunne's son, you know, the owner? And there a pair of twins, a couple guys and a couple girls. Only two of them are your age, I think. The rest are younger. Oh, and we have a baby as well."

I nod, and look at the garden.

There are toys scattered around, and suddenly I hear a high-pitched laugh followed by a girl running towards Jack.

"Jack! Tim's behind me again!"

A young boy jumps towards us, and he looks at me.

"Who are you?"

Jack answers for me, even though I am perfectly capable of doing it myself.

"She's Laia. She's going to be living here with us."

Tim looks at me creepily, but the girl launches herself at me.

"Hi! I'm Rose! I'm seven, and I like your hair."

"Thank you, Rose."

I like children.

Actually, I _envy _them.

They are so clueless, so innocent. If you are a child the worst thing that can happen to you is someone taking your crayons.

They're always so happy, so pure.

I want to be like them.

Jack nudges me, and I follow them into the house.

Inside, it is chaos.

A young lady, maybe in her thirties comes running to us.

"Hello, Dearie! You're Laia? I'm , but everyone calls me Ma. You can call me Elizabeth!"

I smile at her.

She is pretty, and has an apron around her waist. When she smiles she reminds me of a grandmother.

Then suddenly children come running too, about twenty of them.

The eldest girl is holding a crying baby, who won't shut up.

She sighs and jingles him around.

I reach out for him.

She looks at me, debating if she should give the child or not.

Her black hair is dyed, and she had tattoos and piercings. A smirk breaks out, and she shoves the child in my arms.

"Go ahead, take care of Rick. No one can get him to shut up, right Jack?"

She looks at Jack with such love it makes me want to laugh.

Foolish girl, there is no such thing as Love. You're just going to get hurt.

I take Rick, the baby in my hands, and coo softly.

His big eyes look at mine, and he breaks into a toothless grin.

I am great with babies.

When I was ten, I lived with a family. The parents didn't care about me and the baby, so I raised him on my own.

I know a lot about them.

Jack whistles.

"Wow, Laia."

Just two words, but the girl is glaring at me.

A boy, around my age, comes barreling towards us and shoves the girl.

"Watch it, Cameron!"

"Its not my fault you were just standing there, Tori."

So she is Tori. And the boy is Cameron.

Cam sees me, and grins.

"Why, hello, pretty lady. I'm Cameron!"

"Laia."

"Pretty name!"

The other kids introduce themselves, and I try to remember.

Stanley and Stacey, the ten year old twins.

Rose, the seven year old I met earlier.

Tim, the 8 year old kid who was chasing Rose.

Rick, the year old baby.

Tori, the baddass, and Cameron the player, both my age.

And then there is Harry, Ellie, Dani, and so many more.

We all sit down for lunch, but I hardly eat.

I am too nervous and excited.

Excited because this seems like a decent home.

Nervous because I go to school tomorrow.

At least I am changing schools.

After lunch, I unpack and go outside for a bit of fresh air.

The door opens behind me, but I stay still.

"Laia?"

It is Jack.

He walks towards me, and both of us just stand there.

His hazel eyes look pretty in the dark.

Suddenly he speaks.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is it like?"

"What is what like?"

"Not knowing your parents."

I take a second to think about it.

"It feels incomplete. Like there's a part missing, and you just can't find it.

No mother to talk about make-up, boys, and girl stuff with.

No father to go for walks with, to play with, to play-fight with.

No siblings, to keep you entertained, to fight with, to yell at.

Everyone takes all this for granted.

They shout at their parents, calling them overprotective, too controlling, and possessive. They tell them that they hate them.

But one day, when they wake up and find that mom hasn't made breakfast yet.

Dad hasn't gone for work.

Your sibling isn't yelling at you to hurry up in the bathroom.

They'll realize.

They'll realize that family is a great thing, a wonderful thing.

They make you feel loved, protected, and wanted. "


	4. Titanium

Chapter 3

It is time for school.

I pull on my jeans, the hoodie Luke gave me, and my shoes. My ipod goes in my pocket, where it will always stay.

All of the kids pile into a bus, and when all the little kids go to the junior school, I feel nervous.

What if they hate me too?

What if-

"Laia?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Are you ok?"

Cameron actually looks concerned.

"Yes..."

"You looked a little pale."

"Just nervous."

He smiles.

"Don't worry. Anyone give you shit, just come to me."

I can only nod, and I am confused.

Why is he doing this?

"Because you're like my sister now."

Shit. Did I say that aloud?

"Yes."

I smile with him, and soon we pull up.

I go to the office and get my schedule and late pass.

My first class is Maths.

I like maths.

I like it because no matter what you do, you will always get an answer.

It doesn't matter if it's right, or wrong, you _will_ get an answer.

I slowly open the door and all eyes turn to me.

The teacher, a young man with glasses and black hair.

"Yes, you must be the new girl. I'm Mr. Elliot. Would you please introduce yourself?"

"I'm Laia Iris, I'm 15, and I like music."

Mr. Elliot is satisfied. My classmates are not.

"Any questions?"

A girl from the back calls out,

"Nice name. What does it mean?"

I blush.

"Well, Laia means well-spoken, and Iris is rainbow."

Well-spoken rainbow.

Shoot me now.

Surprisingly, people laugh, but it's not the mean kind.

"So, are you dating Cameron?"

A fake Barbie is asking me, her blue eyes challenging.

"No. He's my brother. Adopted."

"Oh, so you're one of_ those_ kids."

The looks change from curiosity to pity, disgust, and some don't know what to make of me.

I walk over to an empty seat in the back, next to a girl with headphones on.

She smiles at me.

"Hey! I'm Tiffany!"

"Laia."

"So, where are you from?"

"I've been shipped all over England from foster home to foster home."

She smiles.

"I live with my adopted family, too."

I wait for the cameraman to come jumping out.

Surely, this has to be a prank.

Someone is actually talking to me.

Without running away in disgust.

I am about to ask her why she is talking to me, but Mr. Elliot starts the lesson.

The day is ok, with a few glances here and there.

I eat lunch with Tiffany and her friend, Macy.

They are not so popular, but I don't care, as long as they don't mind me.

It is the last class for the day, and I am so glad, for two reasons.

Firstly, its music, and secondly, it's the last class.

The music room is nice, and after introducing myself, the teacher, Ms. Morris says we will be doing solo performances.

A couple kids are excused, and ask Ms. Morris if I have to sing, but she says it is necessary.

I sigh, and walk over to where the people who are going to perform are sitting.

A girl near me says,

"It's ok. Everyone performed when they joined. "

I nod, but that doesn't really calm the nerves.

The girl keeps on talking about her music classes, her violin classes, and her piano, but I stop listening.

Soon she goes on stage to perform, and I am next.

My hands sweat, and I can't breathe.

"Next, Ms. Iris!"

Taking a deep breathe, I go in front of the class.

(A/ N Imagine her voice to be Demi Lovatos)

_You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium_

_Cut me down  
But it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium_

_Stone-hard, machine gun  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone-hard as bulletproof glass_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium_

Silence.

I open my brown eyes cautiously, and I am shocked to see Ms. Morris with her mouth wide open.

Everyone is staring at me with awe, and I blush under the harsh glares.

The bell rings, and I run out of the classroom, ignoring Ms. Morris's calls.

I take some books out of my locker, but just as I slam my locker shut, I am facing a Barbie, the same one who asked if I was dating Cameron.

Her blue eyes glint dangerously, and before I know it, she has cornered me, her faithful sidekicks beside her.

A harsh noise is heard, and before I know it, my cheek is red and throbbing, her palm next to her, her face smug.

"Listen to me, you're just a pathetic nobody. No one even likes you, not even your parents. They left you, didn't they? You're just useless, worthless, a waste of space!"

Useless.

Pathetic.

Worthless.

Ugly.

Unwanted.

All the insults that have been thrown at me my entire life are circling my brain.

Each of them screaming at me, my mind getting woozy, and my eyes no longer seeing clear.

The Barbie is saying something, but I can't hear her.

She suddenly pushes, my head colliding with my locker.

Suddenly, a new feeling washes over me, something larger than self-pity, pain or sorrow.

Rage.

I am angry, for the first time.

"Sa-Mir"

The word flows out of my mouth, without me even knowing what it means.

Suddenly, the wind is rushing in my ears, and Barbie cries out in pain, falling to the ground, still screaming .

Her sidekicks stare at me, before picking their leader up and hurrying to the washroom

What just happened?


	5. Bulletproof Love

I am in no mood for talking to Jack or Cameron.

I am silent on the ride home, and as soon as we reach , I run to my room and change.

I pull on shorts, a plaid shirt, and the necklace I always wear.

I leave a short, simple note on the counter before leaving.

_Gone for a run. Be back by 6. _

_Laia._

The crisp air is cool, and the park is quite near, so I sit down on a bench and watch my surroundings.

There is a girl with her friends, who is laughing and smiling.

She looks happy to any passerby.

I look closely, and I see how her t-shirt is dirty.

Her nails are bitten.

And when she reaches to gently slap a friend, her sleeve rides up and I see her arm, full of cuts.

I have never cut.

One thing that I promised to myself, or someone made me promise, was that I would never ever harm myself.

I don't think I could bring myself to do it.

I tried once, it was impossible.

I just couldn't stand the pain.

I see a couple under a tree, the man is saying something.

On closer inspection, I see how the girl tenses, how she has a lot of make- up on the left side of her face.

The man's smile suddenly looks sinister, the girl's smile fake.

It brings back bad memories, so look around.

I see a group of rowdy teenagers; their leader is running a hand through his perfect blonde hair.

I see how his smile doesn't reach his eyes.

He keeps on looking at his phone as if he's expecting a call.

His shoes have a few holes in them.

No one is as they seem.

Everyone's life has some problems.

My thoughts are really depressing, aren't they?

I slowly get off my bench, and walk for a while, listening aimlessly to Pierce The Veil.

_This isn't fair!  
(No!)  
Don't you try to blame this on me.  
(Ohhh)  
My love for you was bulletproof but you're the one who shot me.  
And god damn it, I can barely say your name,  
so I'll try to write and fill the pen with blood from the sink.  
Woah oh, oh oh.  
But don't just say it, you should sing my name.  
Pretend that it's a song 'cause forever it's yours,  
and we can sing this on the way home._

Before I know it, it is 4:30, and I am lost.

I look around desperately for a familiar sign, but nothing.

I huff, annoyed, and walk back the way I've just come from.

I hum songs as I walk, and I see a familiar shop just ahead of me.

I am relieved, and I smile, but a hand suddenly shoots out and grabs me.

"Why, aren't you a pretty little thing?"

My kidnapper is a man, around 30 or so, with a scar on his face, matching his evil grin.

One of his hands slither around my waist, and I smack it off.

His friends laugh a bit, and before I can say anything, I am pressed against the wall.

I squirm, but he just grins as he holds both my hands with only one of his.

Suddenly I hear a ripping sound, and my shirt is half gone.

I open my mouth and scream,

"HELPP!"

Quickly, something is shoved in my mouth.

The tears begin to flow, and desperately kick my legs around.

By sheer luck, I manage to get him in the shin.

He groans, loosening his grip, but that is enough, I run away.

I turn into Usain Bolt.

My heart is hammering, and I can hear my feet pounding.

Suddenly, a see a group of kids hanging around.

They haven't noticed me yet.

Me being distracted is enough for the men to catch up with me.

I scream louder than I ever have, and I see a few lights being turned on.

One of the men curses, and the other one hits me.

I double over in pain, and the three of them form a circle around me.

I manage to get up, and I weakly take a few steps back.

The kids which I had seen earlier are making their way towards me.

The leader growls and lunges at me, but once again my mouth sprouts random nonsense.

"Guy-dan!"

The three of them go flying back, and the group of kids finally catch up.

They stare at me in amazement, but I don't care.

I am scared.

I am worried.

I am scarred for life.

One of them gently reaches out to touch me but I flinch.

They look at each other, unaware of what to do.

"I think we should take her back to her house."

"No way, did you hear what she said?"

"She's one of us."

"Guys she's tired."

"Carter and Sadie will know what to do."

"Fine, we'll take her."

One of them turns to me, and I finally get a good look at them.

They are all older than me.

One is an African American, about 18. He is wearing basketball clothes, and seems to be the most responsible.

The other is a girl, with blonde hair, and worried eyes.

The last is a kid only about 13 or so. He is gazing at me in wonder and shock.

The girl gently looks at me.

"Are you hurt?"

I shake my head.

"Do you live with your parents?"

"No, I never met them. I live in a foster home."

They look surprised.

"Uh, if you don't mind..."

The eldest guy looks uncomfortable.

"Uh, what was that word you said?"

"I have no idea."

It is the truth, and they know it as well.

After a small stare down, the girl glares at the guy turns to me.

"Can you come with us? You're probably tired, and..."

"I have to get to the foster home."

"No worries, I'll talk to them."

I stare at their hopeful faces, and for reason I trust them.

Sighing, I give in.

"Okay."

A/N Please review! I wanna know if this story is worth continuing or not! Anyways, Sa-Mir means to protect, and Guy-Dan means away. I got sa-mir from a kane chronicles page, but guy-dan is Arabic.


	6. Safe and Sound

Chapter 6

I follow the kids, whom I learn are Walt, Jaz, and Felix.

Walt is the eldest, Jaz is the blonde girl, and Felix is the young kid.

I give them my name, and my foster home.

Walt keeps on glancing at my neck, and I feel uncomfortable.

What if these kids were vampires?

I shake my head.

Vampires aren't real, don't be silly Laia.

"So, Laia, how old are you?"

"Uh, 15."

"Cool! I'm 16, Walt is 18, and Felix is 12, well, almost!"

"Who are Sadie and Carter?"

"Our friends. Well, I'm dating Sadie, and she's my girlfriend. Uh, Sadie is your age, 15, and Carter is 16. You know, you look a bit like them..."

"Yeah, she's got Carter's eyes, and Sadie's well, face? You guys look a bit similar."

I shrug.

"You guys are American, aren't you?"

For the first time, Felix speaks.

"Yes! We came here with Sadie, Carter and Amos for a holiday."

"That's nice."

We reach a small, peaceful house, and Walt unlocks the front door.

"Walt, is that you?"

"Yes, and we've brought a guest!"

Thundering footsteps, and I find myself facing a blonde girl with blue eyes and dyed hair.

She smiles at me.

I don't know how we look alike.

She's so pretty, and I'm, well, not.

"Hey! I'm Sadie Kane, and I'm 15."

A young boy comes barreling in, his hair flying in all directions.

"Whats happening?"

"Hey, I'm Laia Iris."

"Nice name!"

Sadie looks happy. Is she always this happy?

"No, she's happy because we're back in London."

Shit, I need to stop speaking my thoughts aloud.

The boy, who is Carter, goes to make some coffee, while Sadie drags me to her room.

"Here, you can wear these."

I change into the sweatpants and t-shirt, and leave my necklace on.

The necklace is an important part of me, because it was the only thing I had of my parents.

It was a small purple crystal ball, on a silver chain. It was absolutely beautiful.

I look at myself in the mirror, and am greeted by the usual.

Dirty blonde hair looking like a bird's nest, my eyes dull, my skin pale, and my nose too thin for my liking.

I sigh, and go downstairs where everyone is waiting for me.

I gently take my cup of coffee and cradle it in my hands.

"Hey, that's my necklace!"

I look at Sadie like she is crazy.

"Pardon?"

"Uh, I lost my necklace today. It looked just like that."

"Well, I've had this necklace since I was a baby. It's the only thing I have of my parents."

Felix is in his room, and Jaz is doing some work, but Carter gives Sadie a glare.

Sadie huffs.

"I mean, it looks just like yours. Well, mine is blue. And that was the last thing I had of my parents, too."

We just stare at each for a while.

Suddenly Walt comes barreling in.

"Sadie, your necklace was in the fridge. Here you go."

Like she says, it is just like mine, only blue.

This is getting too much.

I clear my throat slightly.

"Well, thank you for your hospitality, but I really must get going."

Carter walks me to the door, but stops me as I'm about to leave.

"Wait! Can we meet up again?"

I hesitate, and then nod.

He smiles.

"The goodroad café, at 4 on Friday?"

I nod, and then I began the walk back to my foster house.

The rest of the week is boring, and on Friday i am really eager to go home and sleep till, oh I don't know, 2045 or something?

But then I remember I am meeting up with Carter, so I drag myself out of bed, and pull on my pink sweater and jeans. I take my Ipod as well, and by 3:45, I am out the door.

The goodroad café is near me, which is good I suppose.

Inside, it is warm, and the place smells like coffee and cake.

"Laia! Here!"

I turn towards my left and see Sadie grinning at me.

She looks very pretty with her blonde and red hair, black jeans, and white tank top.

Her jacket is lying on another chair, and I sit down next to it.

"Hey, I thought I was meeting Carter?"

"Oh, he dragged me along as well. He's on the phone with his girlfriend, but he should be back, by-"

"Hey laia!"

Crater is smiling at me, too, so I return the favour.

We order the cakes, and coffees, until I can't stand the small talk, and I blurt out,

"Why did you call me here?"

He blinks.

"Don't you want to talk to us?"

"I do, but why? Isn't there a reason?"

"Erm, well, you seemed interesting?"

I give him my best I-smell-bullshit look.

He finally sighs.

"Ok, well, you and Sadie look really alike, and the necklaces, and the-"

"What your point?"

Sadie looks really impatient, and shes glaring at Carter.

"Look, you might be twins."

Silence.

Me and Sadie look at each other, and burst out laughing,.

"Twins, right!"

"Have you hit your head?"

Crater huffs.

"When's your birthday?"

"17 March."

"17 March."

"Parents name?"

"Julius and Ruby Kane."

"I don't know, but my last name starts with K."

Silence.

Sadie gets up suddenly, picking up her jacket as well.

"Look, Carter, this is bullshit. Shut up, okay?"

"Sadie-"

"No! We aren't siblings. WE CAN'T BE!"

"Sadie-"

"I'm out."

This time I get up.

"Sad-"

She storms pass me and out the café.

I look helplessly at Carter.

"We could get a blood test?"

He suggests.

I give him a look.

"Carter, how can you be so sure? Look,-"

The screech of a car is heard, and it is followed closely by a girl's scream.

_Sadie._

Me and Carter run out of the café, and towards the road.

Just as I feared, Sadie is lying on the ground.

I take her face, and thankfully, there is no blood.

"SADIE!"

"Someone call and ambulance!"

A young lady calls an ambulance, and Carter calls Walt, and the rest of them.

"Sadie? Wake up!"

Sadie opens her blue eyes.

"Laia?"

"Yes, it's me, open your eyes, don't close them..."

"Sing to me, please."

I nod, and sing a familiar tune softly.

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when music's gone  
Gone_

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

The ambulance arrives, and Crater climbs in the front. They put Sadie on a stretcher in the back, and I try to follow her.

"Excuse me, miss, only family allowed."

I am in a daze. For some reason, I need to be in the ambulance with her.

"I'm her sister."

And I climb into the ambulance.


End file.
